the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Uten Deriski
'Approval:' 2/15/17 3 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Tanned skin, dark purple eyes that always have a bright spark of energy in them, wears a dark grey t-shirt with a black coat over it, and has standard hand guards, wears black pants and black shoes. Uten has a very strong headed personality which will sometimes lead to him saying the wrong thing, to the wrong people.Though his personality also leads to him getting somewhat arrogant if he starts getting on a roll during combat. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 11 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control:5 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Pure Release ' '''Genin 2: Taijustu Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # Ability Name - Pure Release: Energy Fists - The user envelops their hands in an aura of pure release, when the user punches, a fist made of pure release appears following their movement. CP upkeep. CP. # Ability Name - Leaf Gale - This technique is a good example of how even simple taijutsu can become a pre-eminently destructive, lethal technique. The attack is a simple rear spinning low kick, but a strong enough user can send a large adult flying as if they weighed nothing. The goal is to throw the enemy off balance, and deal damage to the lower half of their body. CP. # Leaf Whirlwind - A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint. CP # Pure Release: Galaxy Buster - The user generates an orb of pure release energy in their hands or in front of them and fires it like a lazer. The beam is extremely hot and has a range of 20ft radius from the user's position. CP Equipment *(4) - Medium Armor - Protection covering a ninja's chest, stomach, forearms, shins, and back. Provides some cushioning against physical blows and reduces the severity of some strikes. *(2) Tonfa Ryo * Ryo earned: 6000 * Ryo left: 3000 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 9' *'Banked: 1' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 1 ( ☀http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Clearing_the_Way)' ' C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' 3/3/18 - ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/7wyl9c/its_time_konoha/ - QP AWARDED : 3' 4/9/18 - ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/80lm6t/training_day_konoha/ - QP = 2 4/17/18 - ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/85ly3a/training_workshop_kono/ - = QP 1 4/28/18 - ☀https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/884gj2/doubt_is_pretty_dangerous_konoha/ = QP 4 '''History and Story Uten is a up and coming genin, his parents raised him well for most of his life, until they were killed with civilians that were killed by rogue nins while Asumizu was in rule, and while it should've installed some form of hatred or disrespect towards the hokage position, all it put into him was a drive. And that drive was the be the best Kage the nations have ever seen, and one that would bring upon true peace like his hero, Naruto Uzumaki. And since he needs to have power to reach that goal, he has began to train himself harshly in the art of Pure Release, seeing it's untapped potential for a Taijutsu user like himself. And when he isn't training, he can be seen taking in the scenery of Konoha or trying to find a good mission to test his skills. Category:Character